The major thrust of this proposal is to face squarely the necessary task of creating a Cancer Patient Data Control System which can tie together in an efficient and comprehensive way a continually and diversifying group of Cancer Center Programs. The system will utilize a common computer language or code based on standardized definitions and lists of patient characteristics; site, histological type and stage of disease; treatment modalities and protocols; and outcomes of disease. The control system will integrate data from the Hospital Tumor Registry, Intramural programs, Outreach programs, Intermural prgrams and other special projects into a standardized data base to which appropriate analyses and evaluation mechanisms could be applied. Descriptive and analytical summaries of data from such a highly controlled data base should afford the means of valid and timely decisions pertaining to patient care, basic research and clinical trials. In addition, an inter cancer center exchange of standardarized patient data should be of utmost utility in the evaluation of etiological hypotheses, the outcome of various treatment modalities and the entire Cancer Center Concept.